the_guardian_herdfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing the Destroyer
Nightwing was the black foal that was born four hundred years ago. Both he and his mother survived. He was born to Jungle Herd. When Nightwing received his starfire, he used it for evil, killing many pegasi and thus earning the name Nightwing the Destroyer. Personality Of the brief moments we're seeing Nightwing in Stormbound, we see that he is evil and wishes revenge over all of Anok. He is threatened by Star, because another pegasi with the starfire is a threat to his chance of power and revenge. But surely, he would not leave his current hibernation spot...and return to Anok? This is proven to be incorrect as he returns to Anok at the end of Stormbound. In Landfall Nightwing is shown to be Ruthless, Power Hungry and Psychopathic. He sends a message to all 5 herds to gather allies so he can form a herd of his own. Nightwing plans to make a pact with anyone who defeats his foe Star and brings his head as proof that they destroyed him. He's also impossible to understand. This is shown in Windborn when he uses his starfire in attempt resurrect his newborn colt he sired with Petalcloud but fails since he dosen't have enough golden starfire. Star volunteers to heal his colt but the 400 year old stallion rejects his foe's offer and casts his son's body aside even though he could've had Star heal him since he would have two living foals instead of a dead one. This is likely because Star is Nightwing's foe even though he could've made a deal with Star this once. That way, he could have two living foals, a filly, Riversun, and colt. According to Silverlake, Nightwing is also cowardly as he only starts fights because he has the upperhand thanks to his starfire and has no problem who gets hurt or even killed in the process. To prove her wrong as he used his starfire to create a landslide killing his own mate, Petalcloud in the process. He also refuses to take responsibility for his actions as he blames Star for his mate's death and demands an apology for it. History Before Starfire Nightwing was born to Jungle herd, with his mother surviving. He was born a dud, as all black foals are, and so he was probably teased like Star. Although it was said that Nightwing was good and kind, with no one believing that he would ever be anything but be good, but seems to have forcefully switched personality and taken revenge once he received the starfire, scorching Anok and wiping out much of the herds. It is unknown how, but Spiderwing, the legendary over-stallion of Jungle Herd, was able to stop Nightwing. Four hundred years later, it is believed by some pegasi that Nightwing is hibernating on another continent to the west across the Great Sea, at the land of the Landwalkers (humans). This is proven true in the second book, Stormbound. Book #1: Starfire Nightwing is mentioned in this book. The main characters appear to not believe he's still alive and avoid talking about it. While Looking for Star, Moriningleaf has a dream where she finds a black pegasus steed and thinks its Star but when he tries to get his attention she realizes that it's Nightwing! Book #2: Stormbound Nightwing makes his appearance at the end, killing Rockwing and challenging Star to a battle. Book #3: Landfall Nightwing cripples Star, but was chased away by the Ancestors. He kills the Over Stallions who did not hide in the Trap and takes their herds, and puts them in the Blue Mountains. He says that whoever brings him Star's head would be able to rule Anok with him, and two armies are formed. Petalcloud forms "The Ice Warriors" and Frostfire forms "The Black Army." Nightwing attacks Star and the other herds that joined him and takes them, leaving Star alone. Book #4: Windborn Star and Nightwing have a battle in which Star comes out on top. Star offered Nightwing to join them, but Nightwing refuses. Star then killed Nightwing with his own starfire. Trivia * Nightwing appears to be the antithesis of Star as he is somebody the latter would've been like had Star choose to use his Starfire for evil as well. Quotes "You survived to your birthday...You're going to regret that." Nightwing menacingly warning Star in chapter seventeen of Stormbound: The Visit. "Fly straight and find your rest, Star." Nightwing says after striking Star with his silver fire. Gallery Nightwing ref by gdtrekkie-d9xssk5.png|A potriat of Nightwing by Queen Clam